


*Letters*

by WallyWest15AF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Albus Serverus Potter, Mentioned Lily Luna Potter - Freeform, Mentioned Teddy, Mentioned Weasleys, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyWest15AF/pseuds/WallyWest15AF
Summary: It was only a matter of time before he found out. Before Harry found out why his eldest son has been receiving so many letters by OWL.





	*Letters*

**Author's Note:**

> My first Draco x James fic.  
> Hope ya enjoy! ;)

It was only matter of time before he found out. Before Harry found out why his eldest son has been receiving so many letters by OWL.

It was just another ordinary day in the Potter-household, School had ended a couple of weeks ago and all the Potters were all under one roof again. James had been acting a little different since Summer had began, Sneaking around the house at late hours and sending and receiving letters by whom they knew not. Harry asked Ginny about it but she said. "He's just going through that secretive phase, I'm sure he just got himself a girlfriend and doesn't want to say anything about it just yet." "Yeah Your probably right." Harry Says. "Probably?" Ginny smiles.  
It was later that night when everyone was in bed that Harry saw James outside climbing into an unfamiliar car. "Were you seen?" Asked one Draco Malfoy.   
"Doubtful." James replied. "Hungry?" Draco asked. "Always" James answered. 

Harry was furious, The secret letters he could take but sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night had him peeved. Harry stomped over to the door just in time to see the car James had disappeared into drive off.

James loved the deep growl of Draco's black and green Bugatti, James laid his head back against the soft blue headrest. Draco kept his eyes on the road mostly, occasionally stealing glances at the youth in the passenger seat. James smiling that eyes closed genuine smile. "what are you so happy about?" Draco questions.  
James looks at Draco and smiles wider. "You". He says simply. "o-oh." Draco stutters, now super focused on the road as if it would vanish if he were to look away.  
James turns on the radio in attempt to hide the growl erupting from his stomach. Draco put his James' belly. "What are you in the mood for?" Draco asks.   
"Uh.. a-anything." James replies. "Be specific and drop the lovey dovey act." Draco orders. 'It's not an act." James says in all seriousness, turning to Draco.  
Draco doesn't say anything the rest of the way, He doesn't say anything when they arrive at his manor or when he gets the door for him, Not even when he leads him in. Draco doesn't say a word until they get to his study. "Draco..." James says. "Did you mean it?" Draco almost whispers. "Of course...but i understand if you you don't feel the same, i mean I-." James' babbling comes to an abrupt end when Draco's lips connect with his in a heated kiss full of passion. 

It was a gloomy Sunday afternoon, Grey thunder clouds filled the sky pouring rain out unto the land. Albus and Lily were over at the Weasley's.  
James was sleeping soundly so he didn't hear the tapping at his window. A rather large grey Owl was flapping outside of James' window with a letter attached to his leg.  
The large Owl screeched outside but James didn't shuffle. Finally the Owl grew tired and tried the front door, dropping down and banging his unusually large head against their green door. The banging went on for a couple of minutes before a muffled "Hold on, I'm coming!" Could be heard. Harry hastily undid the locks and jerked the door open. His face contorted in confusion as he saw no one around, He was about to close the door when he heard a loud "Squack!" "Oh." Harry said finally noticing the messenger Owl. Harry removes the letter and the Owl takes off. The letter is addressed to Potter so he opens it and reads. 'Hey James how are things with that older guy? I want details!!! Signed Teddy.' "Ginny look at this." Harry says walking into the kitchen where Ginny was watering her Madagascar   
Jasmine ( A mother's day gift). "What's up?" Ginny asks turning away from the window to face him. "Here read this" Harry says handing her the letter. Ginny reads the letter three times before saying "We need to talk to James."  
Harry and Ginny were sitting side by side across from James at the dinning table. Silence stretched on for a couple of minutes. "What happened to that Hufflepuff girl you were dating, Serena?" Ginny asks. "Selena, We had no real connection." James replied simply. "What were you thinking?!" Harry yells. "I was thinking I was pretty fucking lonely, the girl I liked turned out to be a fake." James said quietly looking down at his hands. "Honey, I understand being upset but you should've come to us." Ginny says softly. "James I know what your going through is hard." Harry said softly. "Do you?" James questioned coldly "Do you know how hard it is to be your son?" " I know your upset so I'm gonna let that slide." Harry Says. "We just want to help you." Ginny says. "With what?" James asks. "Fix the mistake you made." Harry answers. "I didn't make a mistake." James says. "It's okay to admit when you've done something wrong." Ginny says comfortingly. "But I didn't do anything wrong!" James answers angrily. "Okay just tell us who he is." Harry says. 'Why?" James asks. "So he can be apprehended." Ginny says. "He he didn't do anything wrong." James says feeling cornered. "He took advantage of you while you were vulnerable." Harry says concern in his voice. "No he listened to me!"   
James says holding back tears. "So he could gain your trust." Ginny says in a gentle voice. "No...No h-he loves me!" James shouts. "That's just a line". Harry says calmly. "No he wouldn't lie to me, You don't understand how hard it is to make friends, No one cares about me they only want to be my friend to meet you!" James yells at Harry. "That's not true." Harry coos. "I don't have to try ten times harder around him because he sees me. he doesn't want you he wants me." James says quieter. harry and Ginny exchange sad looks. "For once I'm not in your shadow, not when I'm with him." James says wiping his tear stained cheeks. "Okay we'll talk more later." Harry says. "Why don't you head up to your room I'll make lunch." Ginny says wiping James' cheek. "Okay." James says and slumps up the stairs.

"What are we gonna do?" Harry asks. "I don't know, I never thought we would have to deal with something like this." Ginny says sadly. "Me neither." Harry agrees.  
The three of them sat together in silence as they ate, sitting in the same spots as they did earlier. After the ate they cleaned the kitchen together still in silence.

After James' conversation with his parents James sent an Owl to Draco 'They know, we need to talk. Come by the house after 10pm. James'.

Night rolled around and Harry went to check on James. James was fast asleep, stretched out on the bed like a cat. "How is he?" Ginny asked as Harry entered their bedroom. "Sleeping." Harry said sadly. "What wrong?" Ginny asks concerned. "Do you think I was to hard on him?" Harry asks taking a seat on the bed next to Ginny. "Honey you were just looking out for him, You know that and so does he." Ginny says confidently.

It was a little after 12am when a faint tapping sound woke James. James got out of bed groggily rubbing at his eyes, He made his way to the window where the sound originated from. James then opened the curtains and saw one Draco Malfoy throwing rocks at his window. Draco waved to James to come out and was met with a one minute finger signal. James hastily grabs a few items (Phone, earbuds, beef jerky, etc) and shoved them into his backpack and grabbed a Jacket and slung it over his shoulder. James crept down the stairs, grabbed his shoes at the door and stepped outside not forgetting to lock the door before he heads to Draco's car. When they arrive Draco gets the doors for him and they go inside, Draco leads James into his study. "What happened?" Draco asks. "I don't know, I- I don't know they know." James confessed. "How do do you not know?!" Draco yelled. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me!" James cries. "Hey no no, I'm not." Draco says pulling James into a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry." James says. "Hey it's gonna be okay." Draco coos running his fingers through James' short locks.

"I really like you James." Draco said as they pulled apart. "But?" James asks keeping their foreheads touching. "But I'm so much older than you." Draco says.   
"You think I care about that?" James asks hurt. "You should." Draco replies. "Well I don't." James says. "James." Draco says. "Are you dumping me?" James asks voice breaking. "I just know you can do so much better." Draco answers softly. "So you are breaking up with me?" James says tears threatening to fall.  
"We shouldn't be doing this, It's wrong." Draco says pulling a weeping James into his arms. "Do you love me?" James asks. "Of course." Draco responds holding him closer. "Then why do you want to hurt me?" James sobs. "Shh, It's gonna be okay." Draco coos. 

 

"Can I stay and maybe you hold me a little longer?" James asks sheepishly.  
"Of course." Draco says sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer to type than to write lol.
> 
> Thank-you for reading!
> 
> Feedback greatly appreciated.
> 
> Sorry bout the ending.


End file.
